Mon amour pour toi
by LadyFromTheMoon
Summary: Yuuki souffre de feroces cauchemars. Elle essaye de leur faire face seule sans l'aide de Zero qui, pourtant, ne demande qu'a l'aide. Il l'aime et souhaiterait que son amour soit reciproque. L'est-il? Qui est Yuuki?
1. Chapter 1

**Note : Vampire Knight ne m'appartient pas. Dites-moi si ça vous plait !**

« J'ai froid… »

« Regarde ! La neige forme un beau tapis blanc. »

« C'est quoi la neige ? Et ça veut dire quoi blanc ?»

« Blanc ? C'est ce qui n'est pas rouge. »

« Rouge ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire rouge ? »

Le vampire allait la manger. Cette créature à visage humain lui faisait si peur. Si peur…

« NON ! »

Yuuki venait de se réveiller en sursautant dans son lit. C'était toujours le même cauchemar. La même nuit se répétait sans cesse devant ses yeux fermés et elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

« Yuuki ? » appela la voix inquiète de Zero, « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, Zero, j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. Tu peux aller te recoucher. »

« Tu es sure ? » hésita-t-il.

« Positive. Bonne nuit et désolée de t'avoir réveillée. »

« Bonne nuit » souffla Zero

Zero retourna lentement dans sa chambre. Yuuki faisait beaucoup de cauchemars ces temps-ci. La jeune fille avait toujours été là pour lui. Elle lui avait caressé les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et elle lui avait donné la tendresse qui lui manquait durant la période qui suivit la mort de ses parents. Zero voulait être là pour Yuuki. Mais elle le rejetait sans cesse. Un doute l'assaillit : Yuuki ne savait surement pas que…non, il l'avait toujours bien caché, son amour pour elle.

Elle était la seule fille qu'il aimerait. Il ne pouvait pas penser qu'une autre aurait la capacité de prendre sa place dans son cœur. Il ne pourrait jamais aime une autre personne car dans son cœur, il n'y avait de la place que pour elle. Sa présence remplissait son cœur rouge et le faisait battre la chamade. Il devenait à bout de souffle. Sa tête, pleine de pensées pour elle, ne marchait plus depuis longtemps.

Zero se mit au lit and tira les couvertures sur lui. Est-ce qu'elle dormait déjà ? Est-ce que ses rêves étaient enfin devenus paisibles ? Zero rougit et se couvrit la tête avec le drap blanc. Il était complètement amoureux d'elle. Le saura-t-elle un jour ? Malheureusement, Yuuki ne voyait Zero que comme un grand frère, rien de plus.

Pendant ce temps, Yuuki se regardait fixement dans le miroir. Tu es si stupide, se dit-elle. Tu te souviens encore de cela alors que ça fait dix ans que c'est arrivé. Zero doit surement penser qu'elle est immature. Après tout, il a vécu bien pire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait toute seule dans la forêt ? Qui l'avait abandonnée là, dans ce froid ? Ses parents n'avaient pas du l'aimer. Peut-être était-elle un enfant illégitime donc on avait voulu se débarrasser. Regarde-toi, murmura Yuuki à son reflet, n'est tu pas pathétique ?

Elle soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers son lit à moitié défait. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et le refis avant de retourner dormir.

Zero devait déjà dormir depuis longtemps.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Vampire Knight ne m'appartient pas. Review!

Le lendemain Zero se leva du pied gauche. Il avait peu dormi, trop occupé à penser à Yuuki. Il en devenait fou. Il descendit vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Le directeur était déjà là et, comme d'habitude, une énergie débordante émanait de lui. La table était remplie de divers plats chauds et froids. Il y avait à manger pour plus de dix personnes.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ce qui se passe ? » demanda Zero d'une voix irritée

« Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche et donc nous avons congé ! Alors j'ai décidé de faire la cuisine. »

Zero s'assit en grommelant. Il n'aimait pas parler le matin et le trop plein d'énergie de Cross avait tendance à le mettre de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée.

Yuuki apparut dans son pyjama, le regard encore endormi.

« B'jour »

« Yuuki, ma fille ! » s'écria Cross

Yuuki mit un doigt sur la bouche et dit tout bas

« Chuut ! Pas si fort, c'est le matin. »

Zero l'observa attentivement. Elle avait les traits tires et des cernes sous les yeux. Il voulait l'embrasser sur les yeux et la tenir dans ses bras. Il savait que ces cauchemars lui pourrissaient la vie et il aurait bien voulu l'aider.

« Alors, Yuuki, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en ce beau dimanche ? »

« Je vais aller faire une promenade et j'irai peut-être en ville avec Yori elle veut s'acheter une nouvelle jupe. »

Apres avoir mangé, Yuuki monta prendre une douche. En sortant, elle s'enveloppa d'une grande serviette moelleuse. Elle n'avait pas pris des vêtements de rechange avec elle et devait donc marcher jusqu'à sa chambre qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. Pour y arriver, elle devait aussi passer devant la chambre de Zero. Elle sortit la tête de la salle de bain pour voir si le champ était libre. Ne voyant personne elle se mit en route.

Elle passait devant la porte de la chambre de Zero quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Zero sortit comme une tornade et fit tomber la pauvre Yuuki. Ils atterrirent l'un sur l'autre. Yuuki en dessous et Zero au-dessus. Zero devint rouge comme une tomate quand il remarqua ce que portait l'objet de ses amours. Il resta un moment figé sur elle avant de se relever en bafouillant.

« Excuse-moi ! » dit-il en se précipitant vers les escaliers.

Yuuki se retrouva toute seule parterre avec un air étonné.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Vampire Knight ne m'appartient pas. Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » se demanda Yuuki qui se trouvait toujours parterre.

Pendant ce temps-là, Zero avait déjà fait pas mal de chemin. Quand il s'arrêta de courir, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas loin de l'étable ou se trouvait son cheval blanc préféré. Lily n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, même pendant ses crises les plus terribles. Elle était toujours calme. Parfois, elle le regardait avec des yeux remplis de ce que Zero avait pris pour de l'empathie. Elle comprenait sa douleur.

Il s'approcha du cheval et lui caressa le museau.

« Yuuki doit se demander pourquoi je suis parti si vite. Tu vois, Lily, je crois j'ai trop bien caché mes sentiments. Je ne pas lui avouer ce que je ressens pour elle un frère n'est pas sensé aimer sa sœur.

Il aurait dû se méfier. A l'académie Cross, les murs ont des oreilles. Des oreilles qui, même de loin, entendent les secrets d'autrui. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre luxueuse, la personne douée de cette ouïe si fine fit une grimace qui dévoila deux canines aux proportions peu naturelles.

Loin de se douter des sentiments amoureux de son grand frère adopté, Yuuki s'était mise à sa recherche après s'être habillée. Elle portait une jupe noire assez courte, un top à bretelles fines bleu et des ballerines argentées. Yuuki ne le savait pas mais elle était plutôt jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, de grands yeux noisette et la peau légèrement dorée. Bien sûr, à côté des vampires de la classe de nuit elle avait du mal à se sentir vraiment belle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à Ruka. C'était clair que si Kaname-sempai devait avoir quelqu'un a ses côtés, il choisirait une fille comme la jeune vampire à la chevelure ondulée.

« Ah ! Je t'ai trouvé, Zero ! »

Elle le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

« Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser un peu seul ? Quelle est cette manie de vouloir toujours savoir ou je suis ? » lança le jeune homme d'une voix lasse.

« Tu sais, Zero, toi et moi on se connais depuis presque quatre ans mais je ne sais toujours rien de toi. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, tout ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance pour toi. »

« Mais nous sommes frère et sœur. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'interdis de penser ça ! »

« Mais, pourquoi ? » dit-elle d'une voix blessée.

« Parce que. C'est tout » répondit-il en sortant de l'étable pour s'éloigner d'elle

Yuuki resta sans voix, la tête baissée, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne lui avait rien fait. Mais il était toujours aussi brusque et froid. Il devait penser qu'elle était un fardeau. Une idiote.


End file.
